Go Fish
by Miako-sama
Summary: Just a demented little plot bunny that hopped into my head while I was bored at work. Read and review, it won't take long and you will probably laugh. I know I did. rated for language. one shot


Go Fish

I don't own 'em, I just rip 'em off for my own demented purposes.

It was another dark day in the dark, dingy place that was home to so many youkai. A place of ruin and destruction. Plagued by high winds which brought with them wreckage, some times farm animals, and always more youkai.

Three youkai, Manzo a water youkai with pale blue hair and the pallor of a drowned man, Yoshi a Boar youkai with black hair and a rather stout figure, and Suki a mantis who took the appearance of a human woman and was one of very few females in the place, were just sitting around trying to pass time in the usually dull dark place.

Suki stared at the pieces of paper in her hand. "Manzo, got any 2's?"

"Go fish."

She picked up a paper card and placed it in her hand. "So any way I had originally planned to mate with him then eat him but my appetite got the better of me and my youki rose allowing him to see me as I truly am. Next thing I know I am here."

"Yeah, well with you it was self preservation. He attacked me for no good reason, I wasn't after him, I was just rummaging through a village to get a snack, can I help it if one of my favorite foods happens to be humans? Suki, any 3's?"

Suki sighed and started to hand over the desired card when a bright light appeared. "Fire in the hole!" Some one yelled. several tentacles shot out from under Manzo's yukata and grabbed his cards before the wind could carry them away. Then he and Suki ducked behind a large boulder that had arrived long ago and was rarely moved.

Yoshi was slower to respond. A big fat hen happened to be caught up in the wind when the tunnel was opened and hit Yoshi in the face knocking him unconscious. Once the the light was gone and the wind had ended they crawled out from their cover and slapped Yoshi until he jolted awake mumbling something about pocky.

"Lets get out of here." Manzo stated helping Yoshi to his feet. "We will go to my shelter and play there. Lets spice things up shall we? Lets say Strip Go Fish?"

"Only if I get to eat the loser." Suki replied licking her lips in a seductive manner. The other two agreed, each figuring if it looked like he would lose he'd run for it.

"Ya know I am getting pretty damn sick of these wind storms." Yoshi rambled. "I wish that ass hole would just drop dead!"

"Baka! If he drops dead what will happen to this place? Happen to US?" Manzo scolded.

"Oh... Yeah..." Yoshi replied, realizing Manzo was right then he pulled out a flask of sake." I changed my mind. A toast. Long life to Monk Miroku!"

The other two stared at him. Then slowly sweat dropped. Finally they fell over anime style.

"Yeah know, we don't have to wait till after the game, you could just go on and eat him now." Manzo whispered to Suki.

"Believe me I am tempted." She replied shaking her head slowly in disbelief.

Just as they started walking again the light opened once more. "In coming!" Someone shouted. Once again Manzo and Suki took cover as Yoshi was assaulted by another chicken.

They helped Yoshi to his feet again once the light and wind were gone. Then saw the newest inhabitant of their world. A big fat green frog youkai.

"Hey, welcome to the party. Wanna come play Strip Go Fish with us?" Yoshi asked.

The frog looked at all of them then closed it's eyes and gave a buddah-like smile. Then it opened it's wide mouth and a sticky tongue shot out and wrapped around Suki, pulling her into it's gaping gullet. It used it's webbed feet to shove her kicking limbs in as it closed that giant mouth. It swallowed her in one gulp. It then patted it's distended stomach and gave a mighty belch.

Manzo and Yoshi stared at it then looked at one another.

"You know, it'll probably be a long while before that lecher sucks up another pretty female."

"Yeah..." Yoshi replied. "I guess it's a good thing we're bi-sexuals."

"Yep." Then they each put an arm around the frogs shoulders and started walking. "Come on big mouth, we find our selves in need of a new card buddy."

"Ya know, I am getting sick of Go Fish. You don't think Miroku might suck up an Uno deck soon do ya?"


End file.
